bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Lane
Monkey Lane, Dream Monkey lane,Dream is the first thing you must complete in my version of BTD6. Everything is locked except this when you first come to the game. It is designed to introduce you to the game, and rank you up, as the only tower you can use now is the dart monkey. Rounds 1. 10 red bloons. 2. 25 red bloons. 3. 100 red bloons. 4. 50 red bloons,3 blue bloons. 5. 10 red bloons,5 blue bloons. 6. 25 red bloons,10 blue bloons. 7. 12 blue bloons. 8. 25 blue bloons. 9. 3 green bloons. 10. 40 blue bloons,5 green bloons. 11.100 blue bloons 12. 10 green bloons. 13. 15 green bloons, 14. 25 green bloons. 15. 50 green bloons. 16. 250 red bloons,100 blue bloons,50 green bloons. 17. 500 red bloons. 18. 2 yellow bloons. 19. 25 green bloons,1 yellow bloon. 20.5 yellow bloons. 21. 75 green bloons, 10 yellow bloons 22. 100 green bloons,25 yellow bloons. 23. 40 yellow bloons, 5 pink bloons. 24. 10 pink bloons. 25. 50 yellow bloons, 25 pink bloons. 26. 100 yellow bloons,100 pink bloons. 27. 250 red bloons,250 blue bloons, 250 green bloons,250 yellow bloons,250 pink bloons. 28. 100 pink bloons,1 black bloon 29.100 pink bloons,1 white bloon 30. 3 black bloons,3 white bloons 31. 100 regrow pinks,100 camo pinks 32. 100 camo black, 100 regrow whites 33.100 camo regen blacks,100 camo regen whites 34. 1 lead bloon 35. 10 lead bloons, 10 camo blacks, 10 regen whites 36. 25 regen leads 37.50 regen leads 38. 10 regen leads, 10 camo zebras. 39. 100 camo regen zebras 40. 25 rainbows 41. 50 rainbows 42. 50 camo regen rainbows,50 leads, 50 zebras 43. 100 camo regen rainbows 44. 10 ceramic bloons 45. 10 regen camo ceramics 46. 50 ceramics 47. 50 camo regen ceramics 48. 1 M.O.A.B 49. 100 ceramics MONKEY LANE DREAM BOSS: http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/M.O.A.B._V2 Monkey Lane, Easy Monkey lane Easy is unlocked after you complete Monkey Lane Dream. The first 50 rounds are the same as Dream difficulty. Rounds Round 51: 3 MOABS Round 52: 5 MOABS Round 53: 1 MOAB, 50 ceramics Round 54: 100 camo regen ceramics Round 55: 1 Destroyer bloon Round 56: 1 regen destroyer bloon Round 57: 500 regen leads Round 58: 500 camo leads Round 59: 500 camo zebras Monkey Lane Easy Boss:http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/The_Mutant Monkey Lane, Average Monkey Lane Average is unlocked after completing Monkey Lane Moderate. Rounds The first 60 rounds are the same as Monkey Lane Moderate Round 61:7 MOABS Round 62: 15 MOABS Round 63: 10 Destroyer bloons Round 64: 25 MOABS Round 65: 1 BFB Round 66: 7 camo destroyer bloons Round 67: 7 camo regen destroyer bloons Round 68: 2 BFBS Round 69: 2 BFBS, 40 MOABS BOSS: Supershell Other After round 65, the windmill speeds up. After round 68 darts,tack towers,snipers,boomers and ninjas will be unavailable due to Ascension Assault. On Round 60, a message will appear saying: Nice job on making it this far. Time to make things a bit more challenging. Monkey Lane, Above Average Monkey Lane Above Average is unlocked after completing Monkey Lane Average. Rounds: The first 70 rounds are, of course, the same as Monkey Lane Average. Round 71: 5 BFBs Round 72: 40 camo destroyer bloons Round 73: 7 BFBs, 7 MOABs, 7 ceramics Round 74: 21 BFBs Round 75: 25 BFBs Round 76: 20 BFBs, 20 MOABs Round 77: 100 regen ceramics Round 78: 99 camo destroyers Round 79: 99 camo ceramics Round 80: Siege machine (Coming soon) Other: After round 78, your towers that went missing after round 68 return to defend Monkey Lane. After round 77, the bloons speed up by 10% After round 72, there is a 20% chance that there will be a camo regen ceramic rush after each round.Category:Tracks Category:Beginner Tracks Category:Rounds Category:Round Lists